Nymphie and Charlie
by Turtlerose555
Summary: Tired of pining over Remus, Tonks listens to Molly's advice of taking time off work and visiting Charlie, who she hasn't seen since Hogwarts, in Romania. Tonks and Charlie reconnect over their childhood bond as she rediscovers herself outside of Remus. For her, Charlie was the one who was always there. For him, Tonks was the one that got away. HBP-DH cannon. RL/NT/CW love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey all, so this story is basically my take on what if Tonks didn't wait around and spend a year pining over Remus. This will be a long term story, so the romance aspect won't always be the focus. Not counting the love triangle mess, it will (for the most part) canonically follow the events of the HBP and DH books and will even include scenes from them. This story is pretty much going to be HBP and DH through Tonks' pov. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Another one, Tom."

"But Tonks! You've already had five glasses of firewhiskey! And might I add that you also downed three shots of vodka before that!"

"I'm trying to forget my memories."

"But-but Tonks! I implore that you stop! You can't keep going like this-"

"Another. One."

Tom sighed as he poured another glass of firewhiskey for a red-faced Tonks. Her hair was limp and mousey brown, and her eyes were puffy from all the crying she had been doing. She chuckled at the thought of Mad-Eye catching her drinking away her sorrows, scolding her and yelling something about "Constant Vigilance, Nymphadora!" But quite as suddenly as she thought about her mentor, _he _appeared to take over her mind, to cloud her heart, and Tonks found herself fighting back a tight sob as she quickly downed the glass of firewhiskey Tom had put in front of her. It had been a couple of weeks since Sirius died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, but that wasn't the reason she was at the Leaky Cauldron drowning her sorrows in the comfort of alcohol. Well, it wasn't the _main_ reason, but it was certainly adding fuel to the fire. Feeling dizzy, she folded her arms on the surface of the bar and gently laid her head down, allowing her memories to overtake the effects of the alcohol.

_"Remus, please!"_

_"No, we've already discussed this. I'm not the man for you, Dora."_

_"And I've already told you that I didn't care about any of that!"_

_They were in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place with Tonks standing up, distraught etched across her face as she had her hands slammed against the table. Remus calmly sat in a chair staring off into the distance, not even looking at her._

_"Why are you shutting me out?"_

_"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Remus looked to his left at the stove, avoiding all eye contact._

_"Well none of this seemed to bother you a month ago when we confessed our feelings to each other that night."_

_"You're right, it didn't."_

_"I know bloody well I'm right!" she shrieked at his face, her hair firetruck red with anger, seemingly emitting a glow as a bonus._

_"Dora-"_

_"It didn't bother you when we confessed our feelings, it didn't bother you the first time you kissed me outside of that muggle coffee shop, it didn't bother you the first night you came over to my flat and slept with me, it didn't bother you when we basically snuck around for a month, so why-"_

_"Dora-"_

_"Why does it bother you now? Why!"_

_Her face was streaked with tears as her body shook uncontrollably from anger. Or was it sadness? At this point her emotions were too muddled together and her brain too fuzzy to make out any difference. Remus still refused to look at her._

_"WHY!"_

_Suddenly, Remus shot up from the chair, slamming his hands onto the table as well. "Because I was being selfish! I should've known better than to think that someone like me could live happily ever after like everyone else!"_

_"But you c-"_

_"No, I can't Tonks! I can't sink into my desires for love! It's bad enough I'm not generally accepted across the Wizarding World due to the prejudice against werewolves. I can't even hold a stable job. I'm lucky I even have people like the Order who can overlook what I am!"_

_"But-"_

_"And then I was stupid enough to give into my desires of love and romantic companionship when I knew I bloody well couldn't! I can't put you at risk like that!"_

_"Remus I don't care!"_

_"I know you don't, and that's what makes this hurt even more!"_

_He paused to catch his breath before continuing on in a more lower tone._

_"Look...Tonks, you need someone around your own age. Someone who can keep a stable job so you'll never have to worry about money. Someone whose status and genealogy won't mark you as an outcast by association and ruin your social life. You need...you need to be with someone who isn't me."_

_Tonks stood there looking dumbfounded at him. Was he even hearing himself?_

_"Remus...we can figure this out. Together. You and me. I promise you I have never been more certain of anything in my life."_

_She walked around the table towards him, reaching out her hand to grab his and hold it. "Please, Remus, come to your senses. Please let me in."_

_Remus stared at his hand being held with her two smaller ones. He sighed and looked away before pulling his arm away from her._

_"I don't love you, Nymphadora."_

_"Liar," she sneered with a nasty edge to her voice._

_"Nymphadora, please-"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you not call me that-"_

_Remus suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her down. She could've sworn she saw the beast behind his eyes and felt herself sink a little bit._

_"I have no desire to be with you anymore, Nymphadora Tonks. Now please, for both of us, please just go home."_

_Tonks felt herself shake a bit before yanking her arms from his grasp and slapping him across the face so hard the sound echoed into the hallway._

_"Fuck you, Remus Lupin. Fuck you."_

_Grabbing her things, she took off from the kitchen leaving him standing there. She got out on the stoop and apparated away, tears streaming in her eyes._

Tonks gently lifted her head up, the dizziness overwhelming her, and hailed Tom over.

"Tonks, please, I implore that you don't drink anymore!"

"Don't worry, Tom," she slurred, "I-I just want the check."

Tom looked her up and down, before sighing and bringing her the check. She thanked him, and made to get up.

"Tonks."

"Mmmmyeah?"

"Please drink some water."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Tom watched worriedly as she stumbled out of the bar. Tonks' mind was extremely fuzzy and she only had one clear thought to get to where she was going. She focused on that one semi-clear thought as she abruptly apparated.

* * *

She landed hard a grassy surface, cursing herself for thinking that apparating while drunk was a good idea, but it was the only way she could get to her destination. As her body adjusted, she felt a stinging sensation on her arm signaling that she may have splinched herself. She grumbled as she walked up the pathway to get to the house, gently holding her arm. Extremely dizzy at this point, she sat down on the front stoop, allowing her tears to fall once more. She would give anything right now for Sirius to be alive, to be there to comfort her and help out. She knew he would've given Remus an earful. He had rooted for them and trying to talk Remus into letting his guard down. Tonks let out tight sobs she had been holding in since she had started drinking at the beginning of the night.

_"I talked to him, Tonks."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I'm trying my best. Don't worry, I'll get him to come around."_

_Tonks and Sirius were in Sirius' room, Tonks on the bed while Sirius stood up. She looked around at his boyhood dwelling decked out in Gryffindor paraphernalia, the half-naked posters of women that were permanently stuck on his wall as a protest to his mother, and the picture of him and his Marauder friends from their Hogwarts days; she found a young Remus quite the cutie pie._

_"I don't know why I'm so drawn to him. All I know is that he's very appealing, and I don't care that he's not the most wealthiest wizard out there. I can be the breadwinner!"_

_"I know you don't care, Tonks," Sirius smirked as he came by and sat next to her on the bed, "It's him. He has all these..."worries"... that he's kept harbored ever since Fenrir Greyback attacked him. I keep trying to tell him that one day it wouldn't matter, but he never believes me. Keeps shoving me off. I mean I don't blame him though, he's been through way too much, especially after the war. But I think he's too hard on himself a lot of the times and doesn't allow himself to engorge in the finer pleasures of life. He needs a companion, preferably of the female variety."_

_"Plus I'm an Auror. I can assure you all we deal with worse things on a weekly basis than a rogue werewolf. I know how to defend myself and stay out of serious harm. We can't even really kill people; even if it's self-defense, we'd have to fill out an inquiry at work and be put on suspension while they review it. It's a lot of paperwork. The ministry prefers we bring them in alive so they can set trials for them."_

_"And you're a good duelist. I know you can put up a good fight."_

_"I could curse you off this bed right now."_

_"Don't push your luck."_

_They laughed at each other, Sirius throwing his head back as he shot out bark-like cackles while Tonks fell against his shoulder._

_"I'll get him on lockdown for you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Of course, and if he tries to resist, I'll hex him into oblivion."_

_Tonks chuckled some more as she positioned her head more into the crook between his shoulder and neck. "Thanks, Sirius."_

_"I'll always have your back. Just call on me whenever."_

Her body shook with every sob she let out, eyes stinging and face wet with with tears as she rest her head against her legs. Stupid Remus. Stupid stupid Remus. Why did Sirius have to die? She needed him. She needed someone. Anyone. She was tired of burdening others with her rants of love.

_"If you ever need me, I'm just an owl away. I'll always here, Nymphie."_

She hadn't owled him in forever. The last time she had physically seen him was the summer a few weeks after their graduation from Hogwarts. She hadn't written to him ever since she first started training to become an auror. She didn't mean to, but they both had busy lives, not to mention that the owl worked both ways. She needed her best friend back. Tonks buried her head deeper into her legs as she continued to cry, and she was there for only a few moments longer until the front door opened, the light from inside flooded the stoop, and a warm, gentle hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to looked up at the owner, her eyes extremely bloodshot.

"I-I-I'm sssssorry," she blubbered out in between a mix of a sob and a slur.

"You've been drinking your life away again, haven't you?"

Tonks sniffed and nodded.

"Come inside, dear, let's get you some tea and get you rehydrated." A hand reached out.

Wiping her tears, Tonks picked herself, took the hand, and allowed Molly to lead her inside the warm, comforting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonks sat at the kitchen table with her head hung low as she tried to stop from seeing dizzying images. She heard the kettle going in the background as Molly whipped up some tea. A basket of rolls and some jam suddenly popped up in front of her.

"Eat!" Molly screeched from counter as she fussed with the dishes. "We need to all that alcohol sopped up from your system."

Tonks' insides were so uncomfortable that the thought of eating made her queezy; she now regretted not heading Tom's advice of slowing down. But she knew Molly was right and began spreading jam on the rolls before taking bites out of them. She had essentially smashed half of the basket by the time Molly sat a cup of chamomile tea in front of her and taking a seat with her own cup of tea.

"Now dear, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I know, Molly, I know. But I can't help it. I feel like absolute shit, and not just because of the Firewhiskey."

She could feel tears burning the back of her eyes, and it took everything in her to not let them fall as she furiously blinked them away. She had cried enough for tonight. No more tears. Molly began rubbing her back gently as Tonks sighed into her cup of tea.

"Why am I like this, Molly? I feel like such a fool. Why did I let him get under my skin like this?"

"That's love for you, dear. Plus you happened to pick one of the most stubborn men of the lot."

"Hmph. Stubborn is a huge understatement, that prick."

"I've always told Remus that he was too hard on himself. He's such a kind soul, and yet he won't let himself find the love that he deserves just like everyone else. I know he has his reservations, but-"

"But I absolutely do _not_ care about any of that! He _knows_ I don't! He knows that I wouldn't care about being the breadwinner of the two of us, and yet he's being an absolute arse about it!"

"Remus has spent so much of his life being indirectly treated without decent human care through the laws that he subconsciously denies himself the pleasures that everyone else should get to experience, such as romantic companionship, and it really is a shame seeing him feel like he has to be alone because that was how it's meant to be. Because it's not. It doesn't help that he's not one to change his mind so easily about this matted either. It's just sad because romantic companionship is something he's secretly wanted all his life, and he finally has a chance at it only to push it away because he's scared."

Tonks took a swig of tea. "So he's scared of me."

"Not necessarily. He's not scared _of_ you. He's scared _because_ he loves you. I cannot tell you how many times he has told me that he doesn't want to risk hurting you."

Tonks felt her heart get caught up in her throat. So Remus has also come to Molly for advice. Yet he opted not to follow through; he chose to stay away.

"Did you ever feel a sort of way with Arthur? Like you couldn't have him because he was emotionally unavailable or whatever?"

"Actually yes I have," Molly answered, and Tonks perked up a bit. "When I was first interested in Arthur, he was already involved with another girl. Some girl from Ravenclaw. It drove me mad whenever I would see him and he was with that other girl. At one point I had even stopped eating, and my friends had to to force me to eat at least one meal during the day. I want to say I lost about 15 pounds from being sad over the whole situation."

"Wow," Tonks uttered out in shock, "How did you end up getting over it? How did you two end up coming together?"

"Well, it was the start of my fifth year, and just my luck we ended up having potions and charms together. We sat at the same table in potions so we were always working on assignments together, and when we saw that we had charms together, we naturally sat next to each other. Between classes and studying together, and eventually eating lunch together, being in that capacity all the time made me quite happy again. Then one day I noticed he was looking rather blue so I inquired him as to what was wrong. He told me that the Ravenclaw girl had dumped him as she felt he was too energetic and aloof for him, and she wanted to spend most of her time studying for O.W.L.S. She thought that Arthur would hold her back. After he told me that, my friend circle took him in to let him know that the Gryffindors would never abandon him. Soon after, we became close friends, and eventually after our O.W.L.S. were over with, we began dating and we've been inseparable ever since."

"That's so sweet, Molly, and shame on that Ravenclaw girl to think he was too 'aloof' for her. He may be energetic, but Arthur is a genius if I've ever seen one. Bloody brilliant that man is."

Just at that moment, Bill walked into the kitchen. His hair was still long and tied back in a ponytail, which Molly made a face at.

"Bill, sweetheart, if you would please just let me-"

"For the millionth time, Mum, the answer is no. Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Bill," Tonks greeted back as Bill squeezed her shoulders gently. "How have you been?"

"Busier than ever, to be quite honest. Ever since the Ministry finally realized that Dumbledore isn't off his rocker and that Voldemort-"

"Don't say that name!" Molly hissed.

"Fine. _He-who-must-not-be-named_ then. Well ever since they realized that he actually was back, I've been working overtime and a half. They're trying to make up for lost time. We basically lost a year of prepping, you know. It's ridiculous. Maddening really."

He reached for one of the rolls in the basket and spread some jam on it before taking a bite. "How have you been yourself, Tonks?"

"Oh you know," Tonks started, trying her best to not look as intoxicated as she felt in front of him, "An Auror's work is never done. Mad-Eye keeps yelling at us about being diligent now that Vol-I mean You-Know-Who is back. Stakeouts every other night have been tiring."

Bill chuckled at the mention of Mad-Eye. "Yeah, that crazy old man is always screeching something about diligence and constant vigilance from every rooftop."

He made to leave before turning back and looking at Molly. "Oh and Mum, could you make another batch of that tea you two are drinking? Fleur isn't feeling too well. I think she may have an upset stomach."

Molly forced a smile, one that didn't go unnoticed by Tonks. "Of course, dear, I'll bring some up in a bit."

Bill left the room, and Molly began brooding instantly. Tonks laughed at her face.

"I swear to Merlin I ought to put some poison in this batch."

"Now don't do all that now, Molly, she can't be _that _bad._"_

"Ever since she moved in here, it's been a nightmare. Telling me how I should run things in _my_ house. Throwing her French flair everywhere. Hmph! The nerve!"

She looked Tonks dead in the eyes. "If you're looking to be a part of this family, I have a son who needs to be rid of a French girl."

Tonks snorted into her drink; she was flattered that Molly even _thought_ that Tonks was attractive enough to face off against someone who was part Veela. "No thanks, Molly, I'm not in the mood to get into a cat fight. Plus I'm pretty sure that ring on her finger means she's not going anywhere any time soon."

Molly sighed as she got up to make another batch of chamomile tea. Tonks finished the rest of the rolls that were in the basket; she still felt alcohol in her system, but she felt loads better than when she first fell on the doorstep.

"Speaking of being a part of the family," Molly mused as she watched the tea seep, "When was the last time you spoke to Charlie? I remember you two used to be inseparable as children. I really thought you would end up with him."

Tonks choked on her tea at the quick mention of being a part of the family via Charlie, but the question made her think. When _was_ the last time she spoke to him? The last time she physically saw him was way back when they graduated from Hogwarts. She honestly believed that the last time she wrote to him was back over the holidays when she wished him a Happy Birthday and a Happy Christmas all at once.

"Not since Christmas I think."

Molly whipped her head around at that answer. "Christmas?! Oh dear, you need to reach out to him. I have an idea, why not go see him? In Romania? I know he'd appreciate it. Take some time off of work and go see him."

"Well as much as that would be lovely, I can't just take time off of work like that Molly. It's not much of a legit reason. Plus, Mad-Eye will have my head."

"Oh nonsense. I'll butter Alastor up. He always caves into me. Plus, I think it's best that you take some time for yourself. I know you haven't been doing your best at work."

She was right about that; she's been getting written up at work quite often the past few weeks, all because she couldn't focus on her assignments. Even Mad-Eye has been disappointed in her, considering that she was his protege and all.

"I'll consider it," she muttered into her cup of tea.

"Excellent, I'll send Alastor an owl. You need this for yourself, dear. Plus, you'll be able to come back with a clear head."

Tonks nodded as she sipped her tea. Maybe that's what she needs. To be out of the country altogether and to be away from Remus for a bit. Plus, she gets to see her childhood friend after all these years.

_"Anything for you, Nymphie."_

She saw the boyish cocky smile of her Hogwarts days pop up in her head, the boy she was inseparable from for six years, and she felt her mind ease up for the time in weeks.


End file.
